


Homecoming

by Kalamac



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was part of a dream I had, and I decided to see if I could turn it into a story.

Holly drove up to her darkened house, parking at the curb. Quietly opening the front door, she slipped off her shoes and headed for the stairs. Padding silently up to her room, she stopped just inside to quickly shed the rest of her clothing, before easing herself into bed, next to the quilt cocooned lump already there.

Snuggling up to the lump, Holly tugged gently on the quilt.

"Gail?" The lump shifted, turning slightly toward her, voice heavy with sleep. "Gail, what?"

Holly froze for second, then scooted out of bed. She grabbed her discarded t-shirt off the floor, pulling it over her head, then flicked on the light.

A sleep rumpled Andy McNally blinked up at her, shielding her eyes. "Holly?" she said, confused. "We thought you weren't back until next week."

"Andy?" Holly's voice cracked, and she swallowed hard, trying to stem the rising feeling of nausea. "Andy, are you and Gail...you and Gail?" She waved her right arm at the bed, then ran her hand through her thick, dark hair, bewildered and upset.

Andy started to laugh.

**********************************  
Pressing a hand softly to her lower abdomen, Andy stopped laughing with an "ow, that hurt." She was about to explain what she was doing in Holly's bed, when they heard a grumpy voice coming toward the room.

"Andy, what the fuck are you doing laughing like an idiot in the middle of the night. You might have the luxury of lazing around all day, but I have to work tomorr.." Gail stopped talking as she noticed Holly standing in front of her, making a wordless 'what the hell?' gesture.

"Holly! You're early!" Gail started to reach for Holly, faltering as she took in her girlfriend's narrowed eyes, flicking between Gail and the bed. "Holly, I would never do that to you, you know that...especially not McNally..."

"Hey!" Andy interjected, mildly offended.

"Andy had her appendix out," Gail began rambling "and then when they let her out of the hospital some weird plumbing shit was happening in her building. I said she could stay here, and I took the spare room, because she's still sore, and this bed is more comfortable, and I don't like sleeping in it when you're not here anyway, because I miss you too much, and..." Gail trailed off, blushing at Andy's barely audible 'awwwwww'.

Holly grinned, and pulled Gail into a hug, whispering so Andy wouldn't hear. "I might have to ruin the spare bed for you too."

***************  
"...and that's why Sam and Andy are off again, but with Traci and Steve back on she had nowhere else to go." Gail's voice was muffled, as she sat on the spare bed pulling her t-shirt over her head, revealing the lack of underwear beneath. "I thought I messaged you ab-mmmppphhh" Holly silenced Gail with a kiss, pushing her down on the mattress, running her hands up Gail's sides.

Feathering kisses down Gail's neck and over her collar bone, Holly palmed her right breast, as she started placing open-mouthed kisses on the left. Gail moaned, arching her back, tangling her hands in Holly's hair.

Holly moved away from Gail's perfect breasts, smiling to herself when the low growl Gail let out became a hmmmm of happiness as Holly kissed her way over Gail's taut stomach, and settled between her legs.

Long hair tickled Gail's thighs as Holly tilted her head, dipping her tongue into Gail's slick folds, dragging it up over her clit.

"Holly, Holly," Gail's voice was low and breathy. Her hips jerked when Holly sucked lightly on her clit, and pushed two fingers into Gail's center.

She drew them out slowly, then back in, setting a languid pace, until Gail's stomach muscles started to quiver. "Faster Holl, please," Gail implored. "I need...need...more..."

Holly eased a third finger into Gail's wet heat, thrusting harder, as Gail bucked her hips wildly, riding Holly's hand. Pulsing her tongue against Gail's clit, she thrust one last time, Gail's walls clenching around her fingers as she came.

Gail rode out her orgasm in shaking silence, collapsing against the pillows, as Holly extricated her fingers, and crawled her way back up Gail's body, capturing her mouth in a lingering kiss.

"This is my favourite bed now," Gail murmured, stroking Holly's soft smooth back, drifting toward sleep.


End file.
